leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Grrrbear26/Sight stone rework
. You may have a maximum of 1 wards from this item at once. |menu = Magic > Mana regen Consumable |buy = 580g (400g) |sell = 340g |code = - }} . You may have a maximum of 2 wards from this item at once. |menu = Defense > Health Magic > Mana Regen Consumable |buy = 1155g (100g) |sell = 520g |code = - }} . You may have a maximum of 3 wards from this item at once. |menu = Defense > Health > Health Regen Magic > Mana Consumable |buy = 1535g (100g) |sell = 890g |code = - }} FYI: I have no idea how to make images in the middle of text. All of this is a concept. None of this is going to happen. Vision is being overhauled in season four (someone important said this on the league forums his name started with an M). One of my favorite (and most frustrating) support items is the game is the That thing your team rages at the absence of and its its older brother. The major problem I have with these items is that they are so expensive for a support, and the build doesn't help in the EARLY EARLY phases of the game. While the health is nice, for a support a more appropriate build would be the the first item most support get. The Faerie Charm costs 180gp. As such the new and improved sight stone would need to have a smaller upgrade cost, but be nerfed. Farie charm + 400g = Sightstone Now this item has been nerfed quite a bit. It has lower charges and a lower maximum of wards placed, but I believe that at the cost and quickness that it can be purchased it can be beneficial but not game breaking. The next problem I had was reworking the ruby sight stone. Leaping from the new sightstone to ruby sightstones' large number of wards is far too large of a gap to close. Which is why I nerfed the hell out of it. Sightstone + Ruby Crystal + 100g = Ruby Sightstone The next problem we run into is the late game. Being restricted to 2 wards would be painful. This means we need one more item to complete the set. The emerald sightstone. Now before we go any further I would ask you to look at what builds into each item. The Faerie Charm is blue and builds into the Sightstone (the item is blue), Ruby Crystal is needed to build into the Ruby Sightstone. So think long and hard about what is going to build into the last sightstone. THE REJUVENATION BEAD! Because it is green, and supports that take damage need some way to get health back (without using the heal on themselves). Ruby Sightstone + Rejuvenation Bead + 100g = Emerald Sightstone The item itself doesn't give that much health, but it does offer health regen to balance the difference. Support sometimes buy Rejuvenation bead early game anyway. TL;DR: Just read the stones one the side. Take a look, Comment and critique please. Category:Custom champions Category:Custom items